


Sacrifice

by Wincestiel_spn_fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Angelic Bond, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hallucinations, Hell, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Jimmy Novak, Rape, Realization, Rescue Mission, Sabriel - Freeform, Salvation, Secrets, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Wing Kink, Wings, mislead, relationships, saved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincestiel_spn_fan/pseuds/Wincestiel_spn_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another case. Just any other Tuesday for the Winchester boys, but this one........... this one might just be the weirdest of them ALL.</p><p> "You always say you'll sacrifice yourself for me. How about now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends with Benefits

"Three deaths." Sam smacked the papers on the table in front of sobering dean. Dean looked over them, rubbing his temples, moaning a bit.  
"So? How do we know this is our kind of thing?" Dean asked.  
"All of the victims, get this, drowned." Sam smiled.  
"Are you seriou-, you know what, goodnight." Dean plopped on the dingy motel bed, turned onto his side and locked his ankles.  
Sam stared at dean and became a totally different person. His mind went completely dark, he had no control over his body, and Dean couldn't hear him when he called his name.  
Sam slowly stalked over to Deans side. He looked him up and down once more, before Sam pushed dean onto his back.  
"What the hell!" Dean was taken completely by surprise, as Sam pinned Deans hands above his head and mashed his lips against the eldest Winchesters.  
Dean pushed and pulled to get free but Sam's death grip was so strong.  
Sam let up. "All the victims......... were nowhere close to water when they died, you ass. And you know what else....... I killed them." Dean froze in place.  
He knew for a fact that there was no way in hell that Sam would ever try something like this. Ever.  
This time when Dean squirmed his conviction set him free.  
"Oh come on Dean, don't act like that. I thought we were friends?"  
"Yeah, maybe after I gank your sorry ass!" Dean yelled wiping his lips with the back of his hand.  
"You remember me. Come on. Think long and hard."  
Dean gave the demon a "screw you" face.  
"Fine. Ill even be "nice" and give you a hint. I've been looking for you two for a while. Under rocks, over mountains and now, I've finally got you." Sam smirked.  
"Well, you've basically described every evil son of a bitch we've every hunted and killed."  
The demon became irritated and an invisible force threw Dean into a wall. Through the sudden dizziness Dean saw Sam's eyes turn completely white, illuminating like the moon in the dark sky.  
"Lilith," the Winchester said through painful grunts.  
"Finally," possessed Sam said walking over to Dean, who was stuck on the wall as if he'd been glued there. "I thought you forgot me for a second there. But who can forget such a wonderful being such as I. You know, this is quite a different feeling. Being in an adult, especially a man. I could come to enjoy this."  
Dean tried to smart mouth back but the pressure was too much.  
"You cant prevent the inevitable. You can only prolong it, and only for so long." Sam ran his tongue up Deans face.  
"Look at this tongue. So big, so beautiful. Bet it would feel just as amazing, don't you?" Lilith teased  
Dean spat in Sam's face "Go to hell."  
Lilith clasped her meatsuits hand on Deans jaw."Do not sas me. I will end you and your precious little brother with a snap of my finger. Terrible way to go out don't you think? Anyway, this visit is strictly business, well for you business; for me fun."  
"Fun? Like kill everybody in a bright white light kinda fun, orrrrr-"  
"No, bend you over the table and violate your life kind of fun!" Lilith snapped back. Deans face hardened.  
"Now, Winchester. Lets play a little game, shall we?" Sam's hand lowered down Deans body, stopping at the waist. She made sure to brush Sam's long fingers across Deans crotch, making the eldest Winchester flinch a bit. She reached into his pocket and pulled out Deans gun.  
She emptied out all the bullets except one.  
"Okay, now lets play. You have two options, one: Ill play Russian roulette by myself with this pretty little meatsuit, and once he's dead......Ill leave him that way.  
Or two: you can satisfy ALL my needs for the night? Your choice."  
"There is no friggin' way I'm gonna be any demons bitch. Not here, not now, not ever," Dean said through his teeth.  
"Fine." Lilith put the gun up to Sam's head and pulled the trigger.  
"Noo," Dean yelled. He pulled at the force again trying to get free. Luckily, no bullet came out. Sam would live a little longer.  
"Now, lets try again. Will you satisfy my need or not?"  
Dean thought about it. Being violated and defiled by this, this evil son of a bitch. But he also had to consider that she had Sammy. She had his little brother. And everybody knows that that is his only weakness. His Achilles heel.  
He had to say yes. No question this was 'fun' to her. To kill an innocent person, then smoke-out and do it again.  
"No? Okay." She pulled the trigger again and Deans heart almost stopped.  
"Okay, okay.........Ill do it. Ill satisfy your needs, whatever you want." Dean was still breathing heavy because of the weight on his chest. "Just let my brother go."  
The demon pressed Sam's warm, soft lips on Deans.  
Dean was becoming sick.  
"Ill do whatever you say, just get a new person to wear(preferably a woman). He's my brother." Dean could feel the vomit slowly climbing its way up his throat.  
"This is my night, and I do as I please. Besides," Lilith pulled the waste band of Sam's boxers away from his body, and smile "this is going to be Sooooo much fun."  
She let him down from the wall, and he hit the floor with a thud.  
Dean crawled along the floor until he found the bed, and slowly pulled himself up.  
"Undress. Now," Lilith demanded.  
Dean froze again but soon complied to the command.

 

Dean stood completely naked in front of this demon, no, he stood completely naked in front of his brother. He knew he was awake in there somewhere, probably just as sick as he was. He was going to kill the whore. After this was over, she's fair game.  
She circled Dean, adoring every freckle, and every scar. Feeling up and down his body, while Dean tried to escape to his happy place.(Really, as of that moment any place was his happy place. Any place except here, now, where his little, possessed brother, was feeling him up.)  
"Lay on the bed." She pointed to the bed, and an evil smile sprawled across Sam's face.


	2. 'Your Doing This to Save Sammy'

'Your doing this to save Sammy. Your doing this to save Sammy.' Dean kept repeating this as he laid on the mattress.  
"Actually.....your doing this to please me. Don't forget your purpose," Lilith said through soft kisses up Deans stomach.  
Although Lilith said that, Dean still continued to repeat those word that kept him sane. But the worst part was......it was his brothers body that was driving him crazy.  
He never looked at his brother naked before,-never really wanted to - but now he was force to. Lilith made him keep his beautiful, green eyes on Sam at all times, while she caressed every inch of his body. Trying his hardest not to get excited, Dean, imagine everything that turned him off. Everything was going great until...  
"Don't be stubborn Dean. You may think your winning now, but I have ways to get you to do anything I want you to. You know that. So why don't you be a good little whore, and enjoy this," Lilith teased.  
Dean tensed. He was trying his hardest, but it wasn't enough. Lilith's mouth was so dirty, and it was turning him on.  
Oh, no. No. No. No. No  
And just like that, Deans armor fell.  
"Mmmmm. Look at that. Finally enjoying ourselves, are we?"  
Dean was too ashamed and embarrassed to say anything back, mainly because he WAS enjoying himself.  
Lilith had both Winchesters completely naked and exposed, staring each other down, while she kissed lower and lower on the eldest Winchesters body. She stopped at his waistline again and smiled.  
She teased Dean by kissing around his rock hard member, with Sam's soft moist lips, knowing exactly where to touch to make him yearn for more.  
Although she kissed around his manhood, she never touched. She knew when the time was right it was going to set him over the edge, and make him squeal like a pig.  
Dean bit his lower lip so hard he withdrew blood. Lilith was so skilled at the art of torture that what she was doing to Dean, came naturally. It was a way of life.  
"You like that? Do you like the way Sam's tongue feels on your aching cock?" Lilith asked gently sliding her tongue across Deans slit.  
"No," Dean moaned. "This is not right."  
Every time Sam's tongue glided along Deans penis, a beautiful new sound escaped his throat.  
This was becoming more torture for Lilith than Dean.  
Lilith loved to look in the mirror, across the room from where her meatsuit laid in between his brother thighs, and watch the eldest Winchesters facial expressions change. She loved to lick along his member and watch it sway from side to side, to always return right where it started....(In the middle of his thighs standing proud and tall.) Dean on the other hand hated it, which made Lilith enjoy it more.  
"You think this is funny, huh? When this is over I swear to G-" Before Dean could finish his threat, Lilith took him down whole.  
Deans mind couldn't function properly. He was slowly coming undone under this tyrants rule.  
Sam's beautifully, pink tongue, swirled circles around Deans sanity, as his fingers clawed a long, fiery hot, path from Deans shoulders to his thighs. There was a mix of pain and pleasure, but Dean could hardly decipher which was which. And you know what........he hardly cared.  
All he cared about was how much he wanted more. More? In the beginning he wanted nothing to do with this, but now he wanted more?  
He tried to buck into his little brothers mouth, but Lilith pinned his waist down and pulled away. The loss of connection made Dean whimper.  
"Please," he begged.  
"Tsk,tsk,tsk. Its a damn shame. Id thought you last longer than this. The great Dean Winchester begging for me to suck him off. I guess I can check that off my bucket list. That one happens to be right before, 'Kill Sam Winchester'."  
"Please......please." Dean knew that he would be regretting this later, but right then he didn't care. He was to busy thinking with his downstairs brain.  
"I get all horny when you mindlessly beg like that. Do it again."  
Dean was her puppet, and she was pulling all the right strings. She had him doing things he couldn't imagine. The Winchester begged and pleaded, gasped and moan, while Sam's mouth and tongue and hand moved faster on his wet, dripping friction-seeking moister missile.  
"Oh, Godd. Oh.....yessss. Faster, faster. Oh," the words were caught in his throat as he came so hard his whole body strained and cried for help.  
"Yes. Yes. That was gorgeous pet," Lilith said after she choked down the hot, sticky, substance, she received from Dean.  
As she let go of Deans throbbing cock, his body twitched and his bones felt liquefied. He laid there, melting into the bed, muttering to himself. He was totally broken.  
It took her a minuet to realize that Sam was hard too.  
"Your not done yet, cutie. You may have been satisfied, but I have not." Lilith didn't give Dean time to regain his strength before she flipped them over so that Dean was on top of Sam and they were kissing passionately, and this time......Dean didn't fight back. He was to weak.  
Now Dean kissed down Sam's perfect body, biting and nipping at soft patches of hot skin, leaving bright red spots all over.  
Things were becoming easier for the Hell- bound Winchester. He was so lost, so confused, but he had Sam. And that's all he needed. He needed to please Sam.  
He finally made his way to Sam's dick, that was soaked in pre-come. The sight was pleasing, the sounds Lilith made with Sam's vocals, rang in Deans mind (getting him hard again.)  
Dean thought about it and finally realized......he was in control. He had the upper hand in satisfying Sam, and torturing Lilith at the same time.  
He started the same way she did, gently flicking his tongue across Sam's slit. Again, and again he did this, putting a little more in with every give.  
"Dont," Lilith said through heavy breathes. "Dont, what?" Dean asked innocently  
"Dont tease me. Unlike you, I.wont.beg. I have better ways to do things."  
"Like what?" Dean sat up and crossed his arms. Lilith brought Sam's lips up to Deans ear and whispered, "If you don't give me what I want, then I wont give you what you want." She looked down at his hard-on."And by the looks of things, you'll need some kind of release."  
"I can do it myself," Dean replied  
"Not when your all tied up. If you don't do it, I will tie you up to that bed, and tease you for hours, then when you cant take it anymore, Ill touch you once, then start all over until the pain become unbearable, and you're suffering from a terrible case of Blue balls. Fun, fun, fun."  
"Fine. I wont tease you, but I know a much better way to please you." Dean pushed off the bed and headed towards the table where his duffle was. He went through the bag, and dropped something on the floor. He kicked it into the bathroom.  
When he came back to the bed he carried a bottle of lube.

 

All slicked up and ready to go. Dean pushed himself balls deep inside of Sam, his cock twitching inside of Sam's tight ass. It. Felt. Amazing. He slowly pulled out, and pushed in rhythm of his pulse. Fasterfasterharderharder  
"Mmmm, Dean.....so good." The words stammered out of Sam's mouth.  
After that words cease to exist in the motel room. Only noises were gasps, grunts, moans, and the sound of Dean ramming into Sam's sweet asshole.  
"Dean......don't stop. Right there," Lilith screamed.  
Dean- sure enough- didn't stop. He pounded into his little brother, brushing his prostate, driving both of them mad.  
"Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh Go-. Ahhh-" and just like that Lilith's armor fell. Sam's arched his back off the bed as he came all over himself. It was a pretty mess.  
Sam all hot and sweaty, covered in come and bright red spots, because Dean made magical love to him.  
Now, Dean was close. His vision was becoming blurry, and his knees were getting weak.  
"Damn. Im, Im-Sam," Dean yelled before he exploded inside of Sam.  
He collapsed on top of his younger brother, panting, and still muttering unintelligent things to himself.  
"That was excellent pet. Didn't know you had it in you," Lilith said rubbing Dean up and down with Sam's thick, clumsy hands.  
Dean sat there in silence after that ashamed with himself, feeling guilty as hell.  
Dean pushed up and started walking toward the bathroom.  
"Where are you going?" Lilith asked squinting at him.  
"Uhhhh, ummm, shower. That's is." Dean lied.  
"I just cant seem to believe you. Besides, I have you under- what you like to call- supernatural lockdown. There's no escape. Well, not until morning," Lilith said proudly.  
"If you don't trust me, then check in on me if I take to long. I am actually enjoying myself."  
"That's the idea, pumpkin."  
Dean stepped into the bathroom and closed and locked the door.

20 minuets later

"What is taking so long," Lilith said banging against the door.  
No answer.  
"Dean!"  
No answer.  
She banged and banged, becoming madder every time she hit the door, and the only sounds she heard were water droplets hitting a solid surface. She became so irritated (that the door became so scared it swung open.) The invisible force knocked the door down.

 

Lilith was so angry she didn't watch her step as she stormed into the bathroom. (Big mistake). She walked right into a devils trap.  
The thing Dean kicked into the bathroom was a spray paint can. He had many ideas on how this would go. Dean stepped out from behind the door to reveal himself to the fuming, naked, Sam/Lilith.  
"Let me out! Let me out now," Lilith demanded.  
"I don't think so. Ask nicer. Maybe you'll appeal my gentle nature."  
"I will kill your brother. Let me out now and Ill let you say your goodbyes."  
"I don't think so, bitch. You cant kill anyone in hell, much better alternative," Dean said tying Sam in a chair.  
"Why don't you sit on daddy's lap, and well talk this out."  
Dean sat on Sam, their naked bodies rubbing together, creating a friction neither could ignore. Dean pressed his cheek on Sam's.  
"Fuck, you." He got up.  
"You send me there, I promise Ill do what ever it takes to get out. I don't care if I have to crawl through hot coals on my belly, if I have to swim through fire, Ill be back, and when I am, I'm going to rip your heart out through your chest," Lilith threatened.  
" Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas," Dean started, "eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos."  
Dean sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes, and waited for Sam to wake up. This was the weirdest Tuesday of them all. By far.

"Dean." Sam lifted his head up slowly, then passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chapters coming soon :)


	3. This is supposed to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets talk.......I don't think so.

Dean untied the unconscious Sam from the chair, and laid his naked body on the bed closest to the door. He knew there was going to be A LOT to discuss, but he'd prefer to stay as far away from it as physically possible. He thought about leaving and letting time heal over this wound, but what kind of brother would he be to leave Sam stranded in the middle of nowhere, somewhere near Wyoming. So he stayed.  
Dean got dressed and put boxers on his little, naked brother, trying to keep his eyes off his somewhat perfect body.  
"What the hell is wrong with me, Sammy? I...I couldn't think of another way out. I didn't know what else to do to save you. Please, forgive me?" Dean turned out the light, and fell into the void of darkness that soon came after he closed his heavy eyelids.

The next Morning  
"Sam?" Dean woke up the next morning to an empty motel room, filled with various sounds from the outside. He rested on his elbows, and frantically eyeballed the room for his younger brother.  
The door opened.  
Sam walked in with a coffee in one hand, a paper in the other, and paused when he saw his brothers worried eyes staring him down.  
"Where were you?" Dean asked  
Sam lifted his hand up. "Coffee."  
He set his drink on the table, making sure to stay clear of the bed-where his older brother and Lilith, used him to pleasure themselves- and the chair that he was tied to.  
Deans eyes fell to the floor. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. So......he did nothing. (This latest for about five minuets.)  
Dean sat on the bed fiddling with his gun. Cleaning, taking apart, putting together, repeating, while Sam did something on his computer. Dean eyed him a couple of times a minuet, to find Sam's eyes on him.  
"Soooooo, we should go," Dean said breaking the silence.  
Sam's eyes shot up. "Ummm, yeah. Sure." He ran his fingers through his long, shaggy hair. "I got my things. So ill wait in the car I guess."  
Sam closed his laptop and stood up. He placed his duffle bag strap on his shoulder, and walked out the door.  
Good. Now Dean had some thinking time. Sam seemed WAY too quiet, even for him. He knew. Somehow in the pit of his stomach he knew that Sam knew. Knew what he did to him. How he had sex with a demon using his body. He felt sick again, because he knew it was going to be a LONG ride.

 

Sam sat in the passenger seat staring out his window, while Dean watched the road. They never once made eye contact. They took turns looking at each other though.  
Dean was becoming uncomfortable with the sudden quietness.  
"So, how's your coffee?" Dean asked.  
"Its okay," Sam answered, not even turning his head to fully acknowledge his older brother.  
That's it!? Okay. That's all the talking he gets?  
'I sacrificed my dignity and my sanity to that evil skank and this is the treatment I get?' Dean was furious, but he'd never say this out loud.  
The eldest Winchester was extremely upset with his selfish brother, who acted as if he were the victim in this situation. He was not the one forced to become a man whore. He was not force upon his brother- or maybe he was- but that is not the point. He should be grateful.  
"Stop acting like the victim," Dean said Without even noticing he was saying anything.  
Sam turned his head in complete shock. "What?"  
"You heard me. You know we're going to have to talk about it sometime."  
"Talk about what," Sam said trying to act clueless.  
"Don't act dumb. I saw the way you looked at that bed back in the motel room. As if it were the scariest thing you've ever seen in your life. How you keep shifting in your chair restlessly. You know what happened last night. I just want you to get the story straight."  
For the first time Sam was the one who wanted to shy away from the touchy, gooey, 'you can tell me' talk.  
"I really don't want to talk about it. What's done is done."  
"I had to do it Sammy. She was going to kill you. I had no other alternative."  
"Dean," Sam said "I really DON'T want to know. Please."  
" I sacrificed my dignity and my sanity to that evil skank, and this is the treatment I get? I had to defile my own blood back at that motel, my baby brother."  
"I'm not a baby anymore Dean!"  
"So quit acting like one!"  
The car was quiet again.

"I understand why you did it Dean."  
Surprise spread across Deans face. Was Sam serious? All that bullshit silent treatment, and no eye contact, and now he understands? He really needed to see a specialist about that.  
"And what exactly is that?" Dean asked clearing his throat.  
"I know you did it to save me. I was awake for most of it." Sam frowned "I screamed for you Dean. This is not right. This will never be right. I seen the way you looked at my body. I heard the way you moaned my name when........... the point is you liked it. I cant even be the slightest bit mad at you because I like it too!"  
'What the hell,' Sam thought to himself. He didn't know where this sudden outburst came from, but he was suddenly relieved. Calm.  
"Sam.......I," Dean started but couldn't find the right words.  
"No. You wanted to talk, so lets talk. Pull over."  
Dean thought it over for a minuet, then pulled the car over onto a little dirt path.  
It was pitch black. The moon shone overhead, its brilliant shine making it a little easier to see Dean. Sam turned his whole body toward his brother, and placed his hand on Deans hip.  
Dean didn't know what to do. But he knew what he wasn't going to do, and that was stop this moment. Every inch Sam got closer, Deans pulse sped up. Excitement pumped through his veins, all the way down to his..........oh no. Dean was hard.  
"You see Dean." Sam gave a fake laugh "this is wrong. Your getting turned on by your brother. So wrong."  
Dean looked down and a smirk crawled across his face. "So are you."  
Dean leaned into Sam's body so that their foreheads touched.  
"Dean. I was most afraid of the .....awkwardness this would cause."  
Dean knew this was way, WAY, past normal. Incest in its most gruesome stage. But he couldn't find the strength to push Sam away.  
His breathing became more labored as Sam's fingers, circled the inside of his older brothers thighs.  
"Sam.......no. We cant," The eldest Winchester said through small moans.  
Sam stopped and Dean whimpered from loss of contact. His lips drew into a thin line.  
"Fine. If you want me to stop, then tell me you want me to stop. Tell me you don't want me to give you pleasure in this car. Tell me you don't want me to please you until you cant function properly. That you don't want me to make you beg for the release I wont let you have. Tell me."  
Dean was gone. The words that fell off his brothers tongue were downright sexy as hell. He wanted to lunge at Sam and devour him........again. He grinned at the thought.  
Sam smiled taking Deans' as an answer. He reached over to touch him again but Dean caught his hands before he could do anymore.  
"No, "Dean said.  
"No? Okay, I understand." Sam turned back to his window frowning again.  
"No," Dean repeated. "Not now. If were going to do this, we have to do it right. Not in Baby."  
The corner of Sam's mouth curled up into a small smirk. "So you'd choose a car over me?"  
"First, this is not 'a car', this is my baby. Second," he tapped on the dashboard, "this is supposed to happen, this," he pointed his finger toward his brother and himself. "This is not supposed to happen. So don't push it."  
Dean pulled back on the road.

30 miles to Williamstown, Mass.  
From that sign on, they both started counting down the miles until they could have each other. Until they couldn't anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagination can be deadly.  
> Please leave kudos and comments.......should I bring in Cas?


	4. Cozy Corner

Cozy Corner Motel  
Dean read the sign of the Motel and pulled into the parking lot. He turned the car off and sat there.  
"We goin' in?" Sam asked as he placed a hand on Deans thigh.  
Dean moved his leg away from his brothers hand.  
"Dean?"  
"Sam?"  
"If you don't want to, we don't have to, but here's the deal..........You go in there." He pointed toward the building. "Get the room key or keys. Come back with one," he tried not to smile but failed miserably."good for you. Come back with two.....Ill understand."  
Dean nodded.  
"Now get out," Sam said nudging his older brother shoulder, looking at Deans ass as he jumped out of the Impala.

 

Dean walked slowly to the registration desk thinking like never before.  
One, two, seven, fourteen. No matter how many numbers he thought of it always ended up back with one.  
"How can I help you tonight, sir?" The woman standing behind the desks asks.  
'How can she help me?' Dean asks himself  
'Should I get two rooms for my brother and myself, or one so we can fuck each others brains out again?' Maybe she would know the answer.  
BE A MAN FUCK YOUR BROTHER  
Voices in Deans head kept repeating these filthy words.  
"Sir?" The woman repeated snapping Dean out of his thought.  
"Yah, ummm one room........but two king beds please."  
Compromise. That works.

Dean returned to his car to retrieve his younger brother.  
"Come on," Dean says locking up his baby and tossing the room key at Sam.  
Sam looked at the key in his hand and his lips twisted into his favorite smile as of that night. "I knew you'd make the right choice."  
Dean gave Sam a bitch face "Kiss my ass."  
"In due time." This made Dean bit his lip.

 

Sweet moans echoed off the walls of the motel room. Dean laid sprawled across the bed this time. Sam body hovered above him, his sweat drenched muscles hot and moist to the touch.  
This time when the Winchesters touched each other, it wasn't forced, it wasn't harsh. It was sweet and perfect. No pressure just breathtaking, mind blowing, gay incest. But the good kind.  
Just as both brothers were going to come, Sam pulled Dean in for the most absolutely flawless, impeccable, stunning kiss ever.  
No one ever kissed Dean like that  
Emotions the oldest Winchester wasn't even sure he possessed, flooded his mind.  
Lust, love, confusion, uncertainty, all he knew were there but couldn't quite tell the difference.  
"Sammy! Oh GOD," Dean yelled with the last bit of energy that coursed through his body.  
"Come for me Dean, please," Sam pushed deeper into Dean until they both were covered in hot, white, sticky, liquid.

 

As much as Dean wanted to crawl out from underneath his brothers gorgeous body, he couldn't find the strength to pull away. That night was too beautiful to run away from.(Even to the other bed across the room.)  
So he stayed curled up with his younger-yet much bigger- brother all night.  
Morning came quicker than expected but that didn't disturb the Winchester boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! It always brightens my day :3


	5. Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet......ish :3

Of course Dean woke first, and of course his moose of a brother had to lie spread-eagle across his body, covering him like a blanket. He didn’t complain though because no one made him come and feel the way that the sasquatch did.

Light snore escaped Sam as his chest rose and fell at a steady pace. Dean didn’t know it yet but he was taking a sudden interest in Sammy.

 

(I know what you're thinking, of course he took a sudden interest in Sammy , they just had sex like last night. But the thing was he never really took the time to appreciate his little brother. He underestimated his Sam.If he just took the time to look- and I mean just a few moments from the daily world- he would have saw how beautiful and perfect he really was.)

 

Dean hummed in appreciation and daintily placed a kiss on Sam’s nose. After all that those two have been through, finally heres a chapter where they can slow down and relax a bit, and a shower sounded like a good way to start.

 

“You okay?” Sam asked, his head still resting on his older brothers chest . 

 

“Im fine, didn’t know you were up,” Dean replied. “why’d you ask?”

Dean could feel Sam's lips pull up into a smile. 

 

“Well I guess we could start with your pulse.Come on, I know when something’s up.” He pushed up on his elbows to look at the freckled face that belonged to his very handsome older…..

 

“I just noticed something I didn't before, thats all.”

 

“And whats that,” Sam asked arching his eyebrow.

 

Dean contemplated the idea. Tell Sam or don't. He guessed it didn't matter anyway, because Sam made him soft and squishy inside. He was a sucker for puppydog eyes.

 

“You're beautiful.” The words fell off his tounge before he could stop them.

 

“You’re kidding, right?” a look of disgust plastered clearly on the younger's face.

 

“No. Im serious asshole.” Dean snapped back, angry because the first time he wanted to be serious and open with Sam, he had to spit it back in his face.

 

Sam laughed hold his stomach. “Oh Dean, if only you could see this the way I do, you'd be laughing too.” 

 

“I don't, so enlighten me,” Dean snapped back.

 

“Well, the fact that you think that this,” he gestured between the two of them, “could ever happen is funny. The fact that you think that you could ever be happy. You? No one loves you. Not me or Dad or any other one night stand you’ve ever had with anyone else. You're not meant to be happy. EVER.

 

Just then a flash of a Sam covered in blood startled Dean. This image played over in his head blinking in and out, while Sam continued on insulting him about never being loved and his neverending disappointment. The Sam in his ‘visions’ was filthy, as if he were crawling through mounds of dirt on his belly.His hair was caked with a mixture of the blood and dirt, and I guess he was…..trying to wake him up?

 

“Dean! Its Sam...Wake up! We have to get outta here. Come on, man,” Sam in the vision repeated. He was lightly slapping Deans unconsious face. 

 

The motel room he was in was suddenly empty, and the Sam that was on the bed and in his head was gone. The colors of the walls were fusing together, the twist and spinning of it making him dizzy. The bed disappeared and he found himself staggering across the room to find a wall to hold himself up. Everything around him collapsing and falling into the black hole that formed in the center of the room. Dean sat on the floor clutching his head trying to make it stop. The loud whisp of wind and destruction making it through his cupped hands. This can't be happening. Not like this. Dean stood up, and throught himself into the hole, nothing but dispare and darkness everywhere. 

 

Darkness

 

Darkness consumed Dean, just as darkness consumes us all one day.

 

This must be what death feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SamandDeanForever :)


	6. "Who are you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm your worst nightmare. I know all about you Dean. I also know how much of a pain in the ass you and your brother have been. Killing my people, ruining my plans, and all this because of..?"
> 
> "Because your an evil son of a bitch who doesn't deserve to contaminate the air that we breathe."
> 
> Well Ill be damned

His breathing became labored after a while. His body was numb and useless. His tongue darted out of his mouth to moisten his chapped lips, as he laid completely motionless. He tried to call out for help but who would he call? Sam? Bobby? As far as he knew they both were dead, and so was he.  
As far as HE knew he was in Hell. Waiting. Waiting to be tortured by the worst of the worst demons. His heart sped up, pounding against his breast plate and rushing blood through his entire body at a rapid pace. He felt as if his blood was boiling, and he was going to explode in a few seconds.  
"Are you finally awake? I thought you were going to sleep through all the fun,"an unfamiliar voice called.  
Dean tried to look around to see who was talking but the only thing he managed to find out was how bad it hurts when he moves.  
A large hand grasped Deans jaw and large black eyes filled his sight. He gasped and tried to pull away,but......you know.  
"Mmmm, lets get a good look at those pretty green eyes, shall we." The mans accent was so thick it was making Deans head hurt. "Just as I suspected. Did you know that the eyes are the gateway to the soul, and what I see when I look into your soul is," the demon clicked his tongue,"want."  
Dean was confused by the rambling of the stranger above him. He tried to ask the man what the hell he was going on about, but it only came out as a strangled cry.  
"Well, isn't that a lovely noise, but time and place, dear. Time and place." He snapped his fingers and sudden relief flooded Deans system. A weight was lifted off of Deans chest and he could breathe again.  
"Better?"  
Dean shot up and jumped away from the man who stood inches from his body.  
"Who are you?"  
"Who am I? Your joking right?"  
Dean didn't respond, he just stared.  
"I'm your worst nightmare. I know all about you Dean. I also know how much of a pain in the ass you and your brother have been. Killing my people, ruining my plans, and all this because of..?"  
"Because your an evil son of a bitch who doesn't deserve to contaminate the air that we breathe."  
"Well, why don't you tell me how you really feel? Oh, that's right, I forgot your all tied up."  
He looked up at the short man for half a second before he was suddenly in a dark, closed, room like structure. There, he was tied to a pole that was located in the center of the room surrounded by instruments of torture for ALL types of play.  
"Mmmmm, that's much better. We are going to have so much fun. Welcome to Hell, well a figure of it." The man inched closer so that his lips lightly brushed against Deans earlobe. "And guess what? I'm the King." An evil smile dawned upon "the Kings" face. He stretched his hand out towards Dean, "The names Crowley. And now your mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a hella long time to do, but I love to write and school FINALLY cut me a break. I love to see the kudos and comments and it truly makes my like month :3  
> :*  
> -Mej


	7. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley deciding what to do.

"Lets start shall we?" Crowley walked to the tools that were laid out on the metal cart. His fingers caressed the knives and he smiled down at his toys.  
Deans eyes nearly popped out of his skull at the sight of how happy Crowley looked, and how natural this look suited him.  
"It too bad that this," he gestured to the cart, "isn't what I had in mind but we could always try it another time. If that's what your into." He winked at the green eyed man.  
Crowley snapped his fingers again and behind him the old toys from the cart materialized into new one, and....OH MY GOD!!!!!  
Deans mouth fell open and the only sound that resonated from his throat was a choking noise.  
Behind the shorter man stood a cart full of every sex toy in creation. Vibrators, dildos of every color, ropes, chains, leather. LOTS of leather.  
Dean tried to squirm away from the man, pulling and struggling against the ropes that contained him.  
"Your not going to fucking touch me, you dick."  
"On the contrary. I am going to touch you everywhere, love." He stepped into Deans personal space.  
"Do you see that? All those lovely toys. I'm going to try everything over there in your tight little ass."  
Dean gulped.  
Crowley grabbed a knife and cut the ropes that connected Dean and the pole. Dean fell to the floor for a few catch breaths, before he stood up and lunged at Crowley with full force. The blow made both men fall on there asses. Dean rolled over so that he was on top of Crowley.  
"I get all tingly when you take control like that, Dean."  
Dean connected his fist with Crowley's face more times than necessary, but he definitely got his point across.  
Crowley was just on the verge of passing out before Dean stopped assaulting his face. Dean sat up on his knees and looked down at the mess he made of the English mans face.  
"I said your not fucking touching me, you creep."  
Crowley groaned and rolled onto his side, once Dean had removed himself off of him.  
"And I said I really don't care what you want."  
An invisible force threw Dean against the far wall.  
"You know Dean, I'm going to have to punish you for that. You've been a REALLY bad, boy."

 

The next time Dean woke up he was strapped to a table, naked, so that his knees were bent, giving anyone who walked past a full view of his pretty, pink hole.  
Again Crowley entered the room with a smart ass comment.  
"How are we feeling today, love? Are you comfortable?" A devilish grin was plastered on the king of hells face, when he stood in between the Winchesters legs.  
"Don't do this. I'm begging you."  
"You keep begging but all I here is 'Please your majesty, will you be a good king and fuck your servant. I would love to have your royal cock in my unworthy ass, fucking me until I pass out."  
Dean almost vomited from the image that was now burned into his thoughts.  
"Enough with the petty. Lets get this show on the road."

Dean clenched his hole at the sudden intrusion. Crowley was plunging his fingers at a punishing pace in and out of Dean. The dry friction hurt like hell and all Dean could do was cry out and protest, but it wasn't like Crowley would listen or anything.  
One. Two. Three fingers later, Dean was panting and arching his back off the table, trying to get away from pudgy fingers that wouldn't get out of him.  
"I believe your stretched enough." The older man picked up the closest toy not even caring what it was. He pulled it closer to his face, inspecting it. It was a big,pink, dildo, with a pointed tip.  
Dean looked past the dildo right into Crowley's eyes. The look of defeat and defile became Dean Winchesters face.  
Why did everyone want to rape or use him? Lilith and now this.......Crowley. His life was a living hell-hole and there was no escape.  
"Your lucky I have a soft spot for innocent eyes looking up at me, when they suck my dick. If you behave Ill let you blow me, then if your lucky, you can have my cock."  
Dean rolled his eyes. Even though he was totally screwed, he still was a cocky son of a bitch.


	8. Angel Of The Lord?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Save me? I'm broken, unwanted......unworthy."

Weeks past and everyday Crowley came in with something new. By this time, Dean was completely broken. By this time, Dean referred to him as 'your majesty' or 'your highness'. He had been beaten so many times for not listening and acting out, and he just couldn't take it anymore.   
Dean hadn't been one for faith, but after day three, he started praying like there was no tomorrow, because even he didn't know what the next day would bring. The latest prayer was:  
Dear God,  
Please help me. I know I don't deserve help, at all, but I heard you were a merciful God. Please, I cant get away alone and I ask that you send help for me. Please.

 

Crowley came into the room at the last word of the prayer.  
"Still begging, pet. Quite the little whore aren't you. Because you asked so nicely, I'll start the fun early."  
Dean was looking down at the floor when he said, "No."  
Crowley raised an eyebrow at Dean. "No?"  
The Winchester raised his head to look at Crowley and growled.  
"Do you honesty think you have a choice in the matter? Because that would be just....pathetic."  
Again Dean said, "No."  
Crowley stalked over to Deans side and looked him up and down. His body was covered in dirt and grime, not to mention in big black and blue bruises as well. The most disgustingly thing was the fact that every time Crowley came, he came on Dean and let it dry up and crust. He never let Dean bathe so he was starting to reek of uncleanliness but also desperation. What Crowley was doing to him was worse than death, worse than Hell. And he missed Sam.  
He missed his warmth, his touch. He was desperate for him more than food or water (not to mention he wasn't getting much of either anyway).  
Crowley ripped Dean away from his thoughts when he pressed his fingers into the bruise that formed over his rib.  
"You, fucking bastard," Dean scream through clenched teeth. "Do what you want, but I will Never submit to you. So go to Hell."  
"Been there, ruled that. To be honest, your more fun." He licked the only part of Deans face that was clean.  
"Your a mess, baby. Let see that you get cleaned up."   
On the cart for that day was a little bell. The English man picked it up and gave it a small ring. Seconds later another man came into the room.  
"Yes, your majesty?" A gravelly voice called  
From the door.   
Dean didn't even bother to pick his head up.  
"See that squirrel here, gets nice and clean for laters events." And with that Crowley snapped and disappeared.

A shuffle of foot step came closer to Dean, and they sounded urgent.  
"Dean, listen close," the voice began, while unstrapping Dean from the table, "I was sent to rescue you."  
Deans head snapped up to piercing blue eyes staring straight at him, with worry etched into his angelic like features.  
"Ssave mme," Dean stammered.  
"Yes, The Lord heard your prayer and has taken a fancy to you. I am-"   
Before the God-sent man could get Dean off the table, Crowley reentered the room.  
"I almost forgot," he threw rope at the man. "when I get back, I want his ankles strapped to the table, so the his face is on the wood and his ass is in the air, and his hands tied behind his back, ready like a little slut."  
Dean swore he heard the man unstrapping him hiss at the command.

 

The stranger had Dean in the little bathtub that Crowley gave him to bathe. Being bathed by another man in another situation would be a BIG no, no, but now he was thoroughly satisfied. Every since Crowley had him he never felt so safe.  
"Dean, I really cant express how unbelievably sorry am I to have to say this."  
"To say what?"  
"I came to rescue you, but I can't do it until my grace recharges." The blue-eyed beauty looked towards the ground.  
"Your grace? What are you?"  
"I am Castiel, angel of the Lord, here to raise you from perdition."  
"Castiel," Dean repeated the name over and over because it left a taste of milk and honey on his tongue.   
"That's a mouthful......can I call you Cas?" There was a spark of hope in the eldest living Winchesters eyes.  
Castiel nodded.  
"I've seen a lot of crazy shit in my life. Demons, ghost, shapeshifter, gods, but never angels. I...this is new to me, so excuse me if I don't exactly believe you."  
"You don't exactly have many options now do you? We can escape here in a matter of days or you could always stay."  
Castiel continued gently washing Deans Broken body. Dean flinched when Castiel accidentally rubbed two hard on a scar. He pulled away from the hands cleaning him.  
"I'm sorry Dean, let me try something."  
Castiel placed two fingers on his forehead and Dean was instantaneously healed. All the bruises were gone and he smell a lot better.  
"How did you do that?"  
"Angel of the Lord, remember. I've used my grace to heal you, so I'm running on low."  
"A friggin' angel," Dean murmured to himself.  
"Yes, and we have to get you back if I am going to keep my cover." Castiel helped Dean out of the tub and back into the little, dark room.  
"I am truly sorry for this. I will try to be back a soon as I can to care for you."  
Castiel strapped Deans ankles down like he was told and tied his hand behind his back. The sight he was blessed with was Deans whole body tied up and ready. It was a revolting sight, yet Dean was such a beautiful creature.  
"Goodbye, Dean. He's coming."  
Castiel was gone.

 

"He did a lovely job. We should put him on permanent cleaning duty." He walked around to inspect his fixed toy.   
Dean prayed that he would really let Cas come back and help him.  
I guess he'd just have to wait.


	9. New Toys

Castiel kept his promise and snuck in to see Dean whenever he could. His recharging was going well considering his current location, and he was doing well in his new role.  
Weeks went by and when the time came to escape, it just so happened to be the 'annual cleaning day.'  
"Dean, today is the day we depart this retched place. I will retrieve you tonight," Cas said as he let the small sponge cleanse Deans fragile body.  
"Thank you, Cas. You've been more than generous to me, and just.....thank you."  
"Well, you are more than welcome. Even though we met on quite awkward circumstances, I really like you, Dean."  
"I like you too,Cas."

 

Night came slower than wanted, and because Cas was late, Dean began to worry that maybe Cas had been caught.   
"Come on, Dean. We must make haste." Castiel explained while unstrapping him from the pole he sleeps on. He sat him down on the floor and began drawling three triangles on the hard floor. He continued detailing the triangles, then turned towards Dean.  
"This has to work. I'm using all the grace I recharged from before, so if we don't get out, we will be stuck here for a long while. The thing about this incantation is that it sends off a sort of energy that demons can feel, they will know someone is trying to escape and try to stop us. Especially Crowley."  
"Okay."  
Cas spoke in Enochian and the triangles began to glow. The ground shook and a hole was forming in the pavement. Castiel pulled out a knife and slid it across his forearm. The blood dripped down arm and into the hole.  
"Dean, give me your arm," Cas said reaching out for Dean.  
Dean, without question, gave his arm to the angel. Cas cut a slice across Deans arm, and into the hole it went.  
"Whats happening?" Castiel yelled.  
The hole was closing rapidly.  
"Cas?" Dean asked in confusion.  
"This isn't supposed to happen. What is going on?"  
"Demon blood is going on," Crowley said from the corner of the room. "It turns out that the portal only allows the pure to pass. Speaking of that, how did you expect Dean to pass?"  
"Crowley," Castiel growled.  
"Who would have guessed we had an angel in our mix, and a weak one at that." He crossed the room and stood where the portal used to be.  
"You bled into it," Castiel accused.  
"Guilty," he said raising his right hand in the air.  
Cas fell back onto his knees. Every second he stayed that far away from Heaven, he became weaker. Dean leaned against the wall, holding himself in his arms.  
"Two toys now. What ever shall I do."  
"Burn. Die in a hole. Both," Dean sassed.  
"Oh, Dean. What did I do to deserve such words of hate?"  
"Bite me."  
"If only I knew before, you like such things, we could have explore how far we could go with that."  
This time Dean growled at the demon.

 

Castiel was tied up on another pole that Crowley materialized in the same room as Dean. They both were naked and stood across from each other.  
These were the times that Castiel thanked his better judgement for choosing Jimmy as his vessel. Another quite extraordinary body.  
"Cas?" Dean asked, picking up his head.  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"I'm sorry you have to suffer through this now."  
"Dean. You should not be apologizing. I failed you."  
"But I've been here for close to a month now. I can take it, but you. Your an angel. This is probably hurting you more than me. He's going to do anything and everything to find what makes you tick."  
"That I will," Crowley said as he reentered the room. He walked over to Dean and tilted his eyes up to his. "And I'm going to make your boyfriend here watch."  
Dean spat in Crowley's face. "Fucking asshole."  
"Sticks and stones my break my bones, but names will never hurt me. You know that, Dean." He grabbed Deans ribs and squeezed. Dean screamed and Castiel fought against his restraints.  
"Calm down there, Castiel. You'll get your turn." He let go of Dean.  
Dean would have fell over had he not been tied up. He could hardly breathe and he was panting. Castiel hated seeing Dean this way. He had been so strong and independent once. What happened to THAT Dean. He knows, Crowley happened.  
"But since you have seniority, we'll let Cassie here start off the fun."  
"No," Dean yelled through the pain.  
"Oh Dean, jealous of new toys? Don't like to share? Well, I want to play with new things, explore new territories."  
"Do me. Not him. Just, please not him," Dean begged.  
"No, Dean. You've had enough," Cas snapped.  
"You don't deserve this, Cas. Ever."  
Castiel smiled."I was thinking the same about you."  
Crowley pretended to gag"When you two are done, I would like to get to my new angel."  
He stalked over to Cas' side and Cas put his wings up to intimidate the man before him.  
"Such pretty wings," Crowley said rubbing his hands on the smooth feathers. Cas went to put them away but before he could, Crowley ripped out a handful of feathers.  
The pain was unimaginable. Almost like dipping your hand in lava.  
Castiel cried out in pain.  
"Stop it! Fucking stop it, you bastard," Dean yelled.  
If you've ever been around a screaming angel in pain, then you know it can badly damage a human. The sound alone can blow your eardrums.  
Castiel continued to scream out in Enochian.  
"For an angel, you scream like a bitch.I think you'll fit in well here. Lets see how you moan." He let his hand slide down Cas' lean chest,stomach, and stopped one hand wrapped around Cas' dick.  
"Don't touch him!"  
Crowley turned towards the Winchester surprised. "Dean," he stroked Cas' member."do you not like it when I pleasure Castiel, here? Look at him."  
Dean looked towards the angel. His chest was heaving and he looked wrecked.  
"He's gonna submit to me by the end of the week, and when the day comes, I'm going to tear that pretty little ass of his up."  
"He wont. I wont give up on him. He may be weak of power, but he will never be weak of will."  
"Oh we'll just have to see about that. I consider that a challenge. Strap in angel,I think Romeo here just made things a whole lot worst."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected, but wth YOLO.  
> More coming as soon as possible.  
> -Mej ;*


	10. Stay

Castiel could not help the, "No, please," that fell from his mouth as he shot hard across himself and the floor. The orgasm ripped through him.  
"Now," Crowley said, running his fingers through the come, "lick it up."  
"He will not!" A harsh voice carried through the room ringing off the walls, almost like an explosion.  
Cas' head shot up, and in front of him stood an archangel in all his glory. The man tilted his chin up and helped Castiel to his feet.  
"Gabriel?" Cas asked hopefully.  
"Hey, little bro. Lets get outta here, yeah?" Gabriel extended his wings to full length and got ready to take flight.  
"I don't think so, angel." Crowley dropped a match on the floor and it lit a holy fire ring around Gabriel.  
"No!"  
"You angels never learn do? Somehow I knew you incompetent pricks, would send help for poor Cassie here. This was.....almost too easy." An evil smile spread quickly across Crowley's face."I feel like I won't be getting a lot of work done around here."  
Gabriel laughed a full belly laugh at him."Oh, I forgot. The thrilling life of the scum-sucking, king of hell. Hows things going for ya'? Good I presume."  
"Well, I'm not the one stuck in holy fire, now am I, hon." Crowley threw back, playfully slapping Gabriel's face. The demon turned towards Castiel.  
"Looks like your never getting out. Your gonna be stuck here forever. No ones ever gonna save you, this archangel couldn't save you. Your stuck lets face it. Just give up. Your home now." 

Deans words swam through Castiel's head:

("He wont. I wont give up on him. He may be weak of power, but he will never be weak of will.")

Dean believed in him. The righteous man with the purest soul he'd ever had the pleasure of looking at. Dean believed in him! Dean believed in him, and he could save him, himself and Gabriel, from this hell-hole.  
With all the bravery and courage he could muster up he threw himself on the fire, and broke the connection, freeing the archangel and his wrath.  
Gabriel threw the demon across the wall, knocking him out.  
"Ill be back for you, dickhead. And next time.....I wont be so nice."  
He gingerly picking up his worn brother. He was about to take flight when Cas quietly stopped him.  
"Dean. We need to get Dean." The way Cas whimpered struck a soft spot in Gabriel's heart. How could his father let this happen to his child. Let poor Castiel suffer,with one of heavens biggest assets.  
He scooped Dean up in his other arm and quickly set his coarse for earth. 

*

The three men laid on their backs, panting for air, when they finally made it topside. The trip up took everything out of Gabriel, and even more when he had to dig is way out, making sure he cradled their bodies so no more further damage was done.  
When Gabriel could breath straight, before he passed out, he sent a message to Deans brother,Sam saying,

Salt Lake city. Greyhounds point. Your brother-come as soon as-

Everything went dark.

\----  
Sam had somehow fallen asleep, drool dripping from his lips into the small spaces between the keys, when his head started burning. He had, since Dean disappeared, been running himself mad looking for his brother, and he thought the sudden pain was soon to come anyway. The burning throb continued, and he fell out of his chair and clawed the ground, in hope for it to stop.  
Words rang in his ears...... 

Salt Lake city. Greyhounds point. Your brother-come as soon as-

 

His eyes flew open, and before he could even register what he was doing he was grabbing his things and throwing them into the beloved Impala.  
He couldn't tell why he was going on an anonymous tip, that may or may not be from his own overactive imagination, but it was Dean damn it.

\-----

"Hey, wake up."  
Even though Sam was slapping his brothers face, Gabriel was the first to wake.  
"Sam? Sam Winchester?"  
"Yes. Who are you?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at the fairly attractive man.  
"The name is Gabriel. The archangel Gabriel."  
The look of surprise on the young Winchesters face almost made him laugh, and he would have, had he not been terribly hurt.  
"Oh, wow. A real angel. Holy sh-"  
"Sam," Gabriel interrupted."I promise there will be a time for questions and comments, but right now we need to get these two somewhere safe."  
"Oh, okay. We have a temporary place in Jersey. Not too far."  
"Ill take my brother, you take yours," Gabriel sighed. Sam nodded and picked his brother up in his arms, and placed him in the back seat of the car. Gabriel placed Castiel next to him.  
The archangel made his way around the front of the car and sat in the passenger seat. Sam joined not too far after.  
"Thank you, Sam." He turned towards the hunter and give a small, but friendly smile.  
"Don't mention it, man. So about the angel thing, I-" Sam turned to see the angel already passed out and snoring lightly. Sam smiled at the angel now.  
Throughout the car ride Sam kept his eyes on Gabriel. His delicate feature made him a beautiful sight. Maybe this was a bit stalker-ish, but he couldn't find it in himself to look away. 

*

Sam pulled into the little driveway of the small two story house. Working the case there had its benefits. A place to call home.  
With no help from anyone, he had to carry everyone inside. He put Gabriel's brother on the pull-out couch in the living room, Dean in his own room, and for some unknown reason he brought Gabriel to his room. He was about to leave when Gabriel stopped him by grabbing his wrist.  
"Stay, please," Gabriel whispered, and the pout was enough to make Sam connect to his hip, but instead he settled for sitting on the side of the bed and watching the angel curl closer to him. Where angels always that cute when they sleep?


	11. I Think They'll Hit It Off

Dean was the first to wake the next morning. Sam had somehow fallen asleep curled up with Gabriel, and Castiel was stilled knocked out on the couch.   
He could barely move without irritating his hundreds of bruises or broken bones. He fell off his bed and hit the ground screaming.  
"Dean," Sam yelled down the hall. Dean could hear his footsteps coming closer.  
The door swung open and Sam had Dean in his arms again. He picked his brother up and laid his fragile body on his bed.  
"You okay, Dean? Do you need anything? Want anything? You look like hell, you know that?"  
"I'm fine," Dean waved him off.  
"This might help, though," Gabriel said from the door. He stepped closer handing Sam a bottle of baby-blue goo.  
"Rub it on the bruises and they will heal instantaneously. Actually, now that I think about it, Cassie needs some too. Maybe Dean and Castiel can treat each other?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the younger Winchester, hopeful that he might agree.  
He didn't know why, but he was kind of liking Sam's company. The warmth, the safety that radiated from his soul, only made Gabriel want to pull him close and never let him go.  
"Yeah, okay. Umm Ill get Castiel, I guess," Sam said walking towards the door.

He came back with the groaning man in his arms. He laid him next to Dean, ignoring his almost nakedness.   
"Here, Dean. Rub this on Castiel, and he'll do this same."   
Sam could feel the......connection, the bond between Gabriel's and his own brother, and he was in no condition to brake it.  
He and the archangel left the two men alone.

Dean turned over onto his elbows and hauled himself into a sitting position.  
"Okay, Cas. Tell me where it hurts."  
Cas shuffled himself up as well for better access.  
"Everywhere," Cas said softly.  
"O.K. lets start with what hurt the worst."  
Cas knitted his eyebrows in deep concentration. "Umm, my ribs."  
Dean slathered the blue goo on his ribs, and watched the bruises fade. Castiel let out a heavy breath.  
"Next?"  
"My arms."  
Dean covered both arms and added his legs for good measures.   
"Next?"  
When Dean didn't get an answer, he looked up to see him blushing.  
"What is it, Cas? Where does it hurt?"  
Cas looked down between his legs  
"Does your dick hurt?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows, grinning. Even though he just escaped the grasp of Crowley, he still was such a horndog.  
Castiel nodded.  
"Well, lets solve this problem, yes?"  
Dean slicks his fingers he clasped his hand around the angels shaft. He slowly moved his hand up and down until well after it was black and blue free.   
"Dean! Please don't stop," Castiel begged. Dean continued stroking the man slowly and teasingly, flicking his wrist on his head. The sounds that fell from his lips should be considered sinful. He repeated Deans name over and over as he inched closer to his release.   
The thing was that Castiel was crazy for this man. He had seen the way he handled himself and his brother. The way he was the foundation in his family. And now he was draped over him, pleasing him in the best possible way imaginable (but he was going to explore how far this would go, to decide on whether or not that title would fit.)  
He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a burning in his lower abdomen. He was SO close.  
Oh  
Oh my!  
Oh my G-  
He came allover himself and Deans hand, just when the door swung open and Sam stepped into the room

*  
"I think they'll hit it off, you?" Gabriel asked they got back to Sam's room, after leaving their brothers to heal each other with the goo.  
Sam rubbed the back of his neck."I don't really know......or want to think about it."  
Gabriel raised his hands innocently. "I understand totally. Don't wanna think about your brother and my brother bump-"  
"Oh please stop," Sam pleaded covering his ears and 'la'-ing at the top of his lungs. Gabriel laughed at this, and Sam joined soon after. Their laughter continues bouncing of the walls until Gabriel winced in pain.  
"You, okay?" Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Peachy. Just my wings were damaged on the way up. They could use-"   
An idea brewed in Gabriel's head. He sure did like the young man, and he would do anything for him to be closer.  
"They could use?" Sam said pulling the angel out of his thoughts.  
He smiled at Sam, blushing a bit."Could you put this on my......wings please?  
Sam didn't know much about angel wings, so he didnt know how sensitive they were and wasn't going to object.  
He grabbed the purple gel that Gabriel held out.  
"So how is this supposed go?"  
"Well your gonna need my wing, now wont you?"  
"I suppose," Sam laughed.

Gabriel stretched his wings out to full length again, this time making his wings visible to be seen.  
Sam stared at the wings with his mouth wide open. They were so unfathomably beautiful, even considering the fact that the edges were burned slightly and his feathers were falling out and disheveled. The light made the cream colored wing almost blind him, and the gold on them shimmer.  
Sam's hand flew up to run his finger through the feathers, trying to put them back in some type of order, and didn't catch on that it was affecting Gabriel until he heard a soft moan and purr fall from his lips.  
Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and pulled it closer.  
"Er, Gabriel?" Sam furrowed his brows together.  
"I may or may not have mentioned that our wings," he pushed the Winchesters hand down, "are very sensitive. You could even compare it to a males dick." A smile was plastered on his face now.  
Sam looked in deep thought."Then this must really hurt then," tracing the black outlines of his wings.  
"It does......but it will hurt less when you put that on me."  
Even though the whole situation seemed innocent enough, there still was a sense of sensuality in the air. The fact that lust was radiating off the angel was incredible. Not expected at all.  
Sam smiled at the thought. "You know, for an angel you are really strait forward."  
"When you an angel as long as I have been, you learn not to play games," Gabriel smirked.  
"Well, then. Let me see those wings."  
"Now we're talkin', Samquatch!"  
"Samquatch? Really?" Sam laughed at the nickname.

Sam laid Gabriel on back gently and took the cap off the purple substance. He put a dollop on his fingers and smeared in, on his wings.   
"Oh, Sam," Gabriel moaned.  
Sam continued to lather the stuff on his wings, fully concentrated with his tongue poking out. All the feathers were almost perfectly in place. Just one more feather.  
"SAM!"  
A burning hot, white light filled the room so suddenly. The light was so bright it touched Sam soul. The Winchester began to glow and rise slowly in the air.  
Sam didn't know how to react. So he stood still and let the light engulf him. 

When the light dispersed and let him down, he turned towards Gabriel-who looked wrecked by the way. The way he looked only made Sam all the hornier. Gabriel's hair was disheveled, as his wings once were. He was hot and sweaty and panting Sam's name.  
"Uhhh, Gabriel?"  
He turned towards the hunter, totally out of it.   
"You should bring this to your brother. For Cassie's wings."

Sam took the vial from Gabriel and headed towards Deans room.

*

Sam heard a shout when he was close to Deans door and opened it without knocking. (Big mistake.)  
What he saw when he open the door was just..... gross.  
Dean was draped over Castiel. His hand and Castiel's stomach were cover in come, and Cas was covering Dean face in kisses.  
"Aw, dude. Gross," Sam covered his eyes and turned his back to his brother, mumbling something about how Dean just got back and was already back at his old habit.  
Sam went back to his room to Gabriel.  
"I think your right. I think they'll hit it off JUST fine." If he weren't so grossed out, he'd laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I make the plot MUCH thicker.


	12. Prank Wars

The night Sam walked in on Cas and Dean, Dean got to thinking......

Did all that stuff happen between me and Sam? Did.....did we have a 'thing'?

No way. It must have been a figment of his imagination. Incest? Not sexy blond cheerleaders, but sex......with Sam. 

Damn he's fucked up in the brain. Best thing to do now, he thought, is to forget about it.

 

 

Dean sat on the couch with Castiel by his side, his legs over the top on Deans, and his arms around his neck.  
It had been a year since they made it topside, and slowly both angels started to act more like their humans.  
Gabriel was under the impression that he was fucking hilarious. He was always pulling pranks, and everything that came out of his big fat mouth was either, an inappropriate joke, or a piece of candy. God the jokes.  
Castiel cherished his love-life with Dean. They cuddled, and kissed, and sexed on the regular, and damn if that wasn't gross for Sam and Gabriel. Lets just say.......Castiel was a loud bottom.  
Sam scrunched his nose in disgust at the memory......  
(Flashback)

"Oh my God, make it stop," Sam begged. He covered his ears and was playfully banging his head on his and Gabriel's bedroom wall.  
"Well, we could always mask their noises with our own." Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at his hunter.  
"Gabriellll," Sam whined, "I can't do that now. Not with Cas screaming, 'Oh Dean. Fuck me! Fuck me so I wont be able to walk tomorrow!'." Sam could feel the bile creeping up his throat. "It's gross, man."  
He stuffed his face into the many pillows on his bed, and tried to block out the noise. His angel soon followed, spooning him, rubbing circles into his muscles with his thumb. 

DeanDeanDeanDeanDean  
Cas continued to scream in every language he knew.

 

(Waves back to reality) 

They all sat on the couch watching Dr. Sexy M.D, curled into each others sides. Dean oo-ed and booed and whistled at the television.  
"You ridiculous, you know that?" Gabriel asked rolling his eyes at the eldest Winchesters display of interest to the show.  
"What," Dean asked shrugging innocently, "its a guilty pleasure. I have a lot of those, as you'll find out." He pulled Castiel to his lips. He deepened the kiss, pushing themselves so close not even air passed between their bodies. Dean pulled away."Tell 'em Cas," he whispered in his boyfriend ear.  
Castiel whimpered nodding his head multiple times, staring longingly at his hunter.  
Within seconds Cas was straddling Dean and eating his face.  
"Dean," Sam yelled.  
The older brother looked behind his to be mate and winked at his younger brother.  
"Problem Sammy?"  
"Er, I don't know, can you like not fuck Castiel in the middle of the living room?"  
"I could.......but what fun would that be. I've checked off all the other rooms. This is the last one."  
Sam looked at Gabriel and back at his brother. "Not our room?"  
Gabriel doubled over in laughter, and Dean and Castiel soon joined.  
"What the hell is so funny, Gabriel? Its your room too," Sam asked angrily. "On my bed? What the fuck!"  
When Dean could finally breathe he added, "and on your wall and dresser and floor and-"  
"Stopstopstopstopstopstop!" He took a deep breathe to calm himself. "Gabriel, you knew about this?"  
The archangel continued giggling, "I may have come home early to.....well, you can guess the rest.  
"And you didnt say anything, like......I dont know. Get out!"  
"No I just fled," Gabriel said trying his hardest to hold back his laughter.  
Sam turned away from his mate, infuriated.  
"Oh, Babe. Please dont be mad. If you want we could get them back with something worse then they did to us."  
"A prank war?" Dean piped excitedly.  
"What's a prank war?" Cas' clueless ass asked.  
"You and Cas, and Sam and myself. Oh, prepare to have your asses served to you on a silver platter," Gabe stated cocksurly.  
"You're so on!" Dean jumped up with Cas still wrapped around him, and headed towards their respective room.

"Are you okay?" Gabe crawled across the couch to a irritated Sam, and started massaging his tense shoulders.

He rolled his eyes.

"You just started the end of peace for everyone under this roof, you-"

 

"Gabe!!!" Dean yelled from his room.

 

"You were saying," he said, smirk was in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ......... I know its been forever since I've updated buttttt ill try to be more on top of it. :) kudos and comment plzz reviews are SOO appreciated.


	13. Im Stuck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pranks! There is smut in this chapter.......now that I think about there was smut in like the whole story so this warning is probably not even needed.

"Ahh." Sam yelled into his bathroom mirror.

Blonde. His hair was fucking blonde. His precious hair. He ran his hand through it and tried to wash it out, but that shit was dyed sooo.  
He pulled the door open and ran downstairs at lightning speed. Gabe, Dean, and Cas were in the kitchen conversing over coffee.  
"What the hell!?" Cas dropped his mug of coffee.  
"Oh, Sammy," Dean tried to hold back his laughter. "You look great. I love the new look."  
"You asshole! You did this?" Sam asked infuriated, inching closer, and just about to assult his face.  
"I think it fair considering the little surprise, your angel left in our room." Dean looked down at Cas, who was picking up glass shards off the floor.  
"Oh, come on. You cannot say that was not funny," Gabe mused.  
"You put a fucking live wolf in our room! Who does that?"  
"A trickster."  
"Hello? My hair is Blonde! Who the hell did you manage this, anyway?"  
Dean smirked, "You have your angel, I have mine." He pulled Castiel towards him and pressed him against a wall, kissing the life out of him.  
The sight was supposed to make Sam uncomfortable, but only managed to piss him off.  
He turned towards Gabriel.  
"I told you you shouldnt have started this! But since Dean here wants to play SO badly.....then I guess its our move." Sam gave Gabe a dark, yet undeniably sexy look, and it didnt take long for Gabriel's vessel to respond.   
Sam noticed and grabbed him by the hand and led him to their room.

Sam was a bit angry so you can get what kind of sex they had. The second they hit the bedroom, he threw Gabriel on the bed, and was already tearing at his clothes. Once they were both stark naked Sam lubed up his fingers and finger fucked his angel, until he begged Sam to get inside him, in which the hunter complied. He pinned Gabriels hands above his head, and pounded into his asshole. The more he thought about his hair, the harder he went. He stopped only to get a better angel. Again he started up with his frantic speed, hitting his angels prostate with every thrust.   
Gabe cried out in pleasure, so close.  
"Is.....that the best.......you can.......do?"   
Sam lost all control. He let pleasure drive his decisions. He grabbed Gabes cock in his hands and gave it a few good tugs, before he came with a strangled cry.  
The way Gabriels muscled spasmed when he came, was enough to send Sam spiralling over the edge as well.  
He collaped ontop of Gabriel, and fell into heavy sleep.  
\----------

When the sleeping couple woke, they showered and shuffled down the stair triumphantly. The look on their faces said it all.  
"What are you two so happy about?" Cas asked, crossing his legs on the couch.  
"Nothin'," Sam said evenly.  
"Then why are you so.......bleh," Dean said waving his hands towards them.  
"What? Two gay men cant be happy anymore? Is this your way of telling us you and Cas arent working anymore?" Gabe joked, "Cas, how are things between you and Dean, good?"

Cas tilted his head the way he always does when he doesnt understand.  
"Yes. Things between Dean and I are great."  
"When was the last time you had sex?"  
Cas pondered the question. "Three days."  
"My God! Three whole days. Thats a sign of seperation." Sam didnt know where the fuck Gabriel learned these acting skills, but damn.  
Cas turned towards Dean.  
"Should I be questioning us, Dean? Are we seperating?"  
Dean looked up quickly at Cas.  
"No, baby. No. We are not seperating. I love you, and will always love you."  
"Okay."

Gabriel and Sam left the livingroom feeling accomplished. Little did Dean and Cas know, but that who doubt talk was all apart of their plan. 

LET THE PRANK WAR BEGING! 

\------------

Dean walked into his and Cas' room, to see Cas spread out in the middle of the bed, fingering himself. He had light beads of sweat running down his forehead, as he focused on opening himself up. His slender fingers worked in and out of himself, while the others were wrapped around his cock. The sun that broke throught the blinds, cast a beautiful glow upon his lover. He looked up when a small moan excaped Deans throat.  
He locked eyes with the beautiful creature, and almost came from the sight. Cas looked wrecked. His skin glistened in the light. His cock stood fully erect and leaking. His hole was opened and clasped around his finger. Everything about it was screaming TAKE ME.   
"Cas....."  
"Dean," he moaned. "Fuck me."  
Dean didnt need to be told twice. He striped and crawled on the bed between Cas' legs.   
He slowly pulled Cas' fingers out of his own ass, and watched as they slipped out, and they way his ass begged for more. Insteading of feeding his fingers into Cas, he flipped him over so his ass stood proudly in the air.   
Dean spread his cheeks and licked lightly from his balls to his pink puckered hole. Cas shuddered beneath him.  
Again Dean licked and sucked and tongued his hole all the while Cas screamed and moaned and fisted the sheets.   
"Dean! Please- please- please.....fuck me. I need you."  
"Okay, I got you, baby."

 

He flipped Cas over so he was on his back, and lined up to Cas' hole. With one quick movement he rested fully inside of his lover. He gave him time to adjust, before he moved with a punishing pace, Cas seemed to enjoy.  
"Dean! Dean, dont stop! Im gonna....."  
Dean grabbed Cas dick with his hand and moved in time with his thrusts. The pleasure was almost too much, and with that the angel came, arching him back, and clamping down on Deans cock.   
Dean continued with his thrust until, he came with a silent cry.  
He decided last minuet he wanted to sleep inside, so he pulled Castiel to his chest, and fell into a deep slumber.

*******

When Dean and Cas woke they noticed they were a mess, and a shower would be in order. Dean tried to pull out, but found he couldn't.  
"Cas, Im stuck."  
Cas furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean your stuck?"  
"I mean, I cant get my dick out of your ass."  
"Why cant you-"  
"Gabriel." They said at the same time  
The sound of a familiar laugh came from down the hall.  
"Maybe next time you wont fuck with my hair!" Sam yelled.

"Can't you mojo us out of this?" Dean asked hopefully.

"I can try." Cas looked in deep concentration. "Nope. He blocked my power. Its useless."

"Damn it! Well, at least well have time to plan our next move." Dean tried to shift, but when he did Cas cried out.

"Did I hurt you?" Dean said sorrily.

"Not even close. Your rubbing my prostate."  
Dean watched Cas grow hard.

"This may not be as bad as it seems." Dean waggled his eyebrows, and Cas just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys Sooo much for  
> 50+ Kudos  
> 30+ comments  
> And 2000+ views.:*


	14. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Ridiculously short. Its almost embarrassing. Sorry ill do better next time.

"How long exactly are they gonna be.....y'know......stuck?" Sam asked stirring his coffee.  
"About two hours at most," Gabriel bit back a laugh.  
Sam looked into his creamy looking coffee, pursing his lips.  
"Do you think we went a bit too far?"

"They messed with my Sam-a-lam. I still don't think we went far enough. We should have set his dick on fire," Gabe mumbled.

"Still-"

"Hey. Its not like their not inside each other twenty-four seven, anyways." He shrugged.

Sam grimaced.

"Did you at least-" before Sam could finish what he was saying, the house shook violently.  
Chairs fell, dishes broke when they came in contact with the floor, hanging picture crashed, and the table set fire.

This continued for a few seconds before it suddenly stopped, and the fire put itself out.

The couple slowly made their way over to the table with Gabriel in the lead. (Just in case)

Carved into the table were the words:

You should have killed me, angel. Now I wont rest until I'm hovered over your bloody, lifeless corpse.

 

"What does it mean?" Sam asked after reading it.

"It means we're in deep shit."

**************

Cas was littering Dean's face in adorably delicate kisses.

"How long do you suppose we'll be stuck like this? Dean inquired.

"Why does it matter," Cas said between kisses

"Well, my dick is practically weeping. Your stamina is......ridiculous." He laughed. 

"Angel."

"Yeah. My perfect little angel." Dean kissed Cas back.

"My brave, selfless hunter. I lo-" 

The house started shaking. 

 

"Earthquake?" Dean asked hopefully. If it was something supernatural, he didn't want to be caught with his dick out......or in.....Castiel. Either way it was bad.

"No. Something's off. Gabriel."

Just then Gabriel appeared in the room, Sam by his side.

"What's happened?" 

Now you see there was a HUGE problem with this. Cas couldn't exactly face his brother because was lodged deep inside of him, and was practically hugging him.

"Wait! Before we have this conversation, can you PLEASE let me pull out?" Dean begged.

"What, is Cas' ass not good enough to stay forever in?" He turned his attention to Cas next. "I told you you should question your relationship."

"Gabe! Stay focused, and let him out," Sam instructed. 

"Sammy, you know I get all tingly when you take control like that," he replied, but complied either way. 

Finally! Fresh air! His dick could breathe. Cas crawled out of his lap, and him himself under the sheet.

"Now, what happened?"

"Crowley. He's back."

All faces stared in awe at the archangel.

"He's coming for us. He's coming for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I absolutely love the wonderful comments that you guys have left. It really puts me in an amazing mood, and I just want to sing with rainbows.


	15. Time To Catch Us A Demon

Dean and Cas dressed and met the other couple in this sitting room.   
Cas examined the table while Dean and Sam and Gabriel tried to make a defense plan.   
"We could just salt the house," Dean said hopefully.   
"And what never leave? What are the chances that we won't break the line and screw everything up?" Sam rebutted.   
The three men went back and forth with ideas that were good but not quite where they needed to be.   
Ca sat quietly in the corner thinking the situation over thoroughly.   
"What if we go to them? He would never expect us to I something so reckless and dangerous. It'll give us the perfect advantage."  
The other men pondered the idea. It was not a bad idea at all, but it was highly dangerous.  
"I'm in," Dean said, walking over towards his lover. "I mean when do Winchesters cower away from dangerous and stupid?" He laughed at his joke.   
"IF we do this..., what would the mission entail ?" Sam asked cautiously.   
"We'll we'd have to find Crowley or lure him into a trap and shove an angel blade in his no heart. It's a lot more challenging than I have described it, but I've narrowed it down for you, " Cas explained.   
"Okay. I'm in, "Sam resigned.   
"If Sam-squash is in, I'm in," Gabe joined.   
"We'll then in that case, time to catch us a demon." Dean smiled lovingly at his partner, then walked to the map spread out across the table.   
"Lets try a spell. "


	16. Sorry :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End??

For all the fans of Sacrifice I am sorry to say that I may be ending it here. I had the whole thing planned out but Im lacking the....motivation to go on. Between not having time to update and working on my other fic First Part Last- Sex Games I dont know how to fit this in, but if there is ANY possible time to work on it I will.

My deepest apologies,  
Mej :*

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think. First one.......fingers crossed x  
> More chapters coming soon ;)


End file.
